


I'll always be there, as frightened as you

by egirldallon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Cooks, Episode: s19e10 Pathological, Established Relationship, Hella domestic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., i dont know what beta is but whatever it is i didnt use it, kisses for the babies, my little soft boys, nicknames in english and spanish, only rafael calls sonny dominick, post episode, rafael needs someone, reassurance, soft barba, sonny is that someone, sonny loves rafael and his nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: After Rafael gets called on a mistrial, he needs some comforting and his fiance is there to help. Also plus so much more than that because I'm such a softy for domestic barisi plus EXTREMELY soft Barba, its the attitude change we need from his gruff exterior in court.





	I'll always be there, as frightened as you

**Author's Note:**

> its been hard to write for a while because my romantic life has come to an abrupt halt due to my partners, well, cheating. SO that's fun. but i needed something soft so here's this. also, the title is from Being Alive from Company.

Rafael comes home, his fiance already cooking dinner, knowing what went down at the courthouse. Slowly and sadly, he takes off his coat and sets down his briefcase. By the time he looked up from the ground, his tall, blonde, detective, turned the burners off and walks over to him. He has a towel draped on his shoulder like he always does when he cooks. Sonny pulls Rafael into his arms, feeling him relax against his chest as the shorter man sighs.

"I take it you're not feelin' any better Rafi?" 

Rafael rolls his eyes and pushes off of Sonny's chest very gently. "You'd be correct Dominick. I'm feeling quite dejected."

"I know, and I'm sorry, you worked so hard on this case." Sonny strokes the others cheek with his thumb and leads him to the couch where they sit down and Rafael tucks his head into Sonny's chest. 

"It was pointless though Dominick. I knew the chances but I took the damn case anyway. The jury would never have voted not guilty, the negative effects of the medicine coupled with her years of mental torture from her mom, it was an unwinnable case." Rafael murmurs, while Sonny rubs his arm calmly.

"Rafi, you tried your best, it's all you could have done for the case." 

"Dominick, you know I caused a mistrial, that's all my fault," Barba pauses for a second and takes a long, deep, breath and sits up, putting his head in his hands. "I fucked up so bad. I talked about it in the elevator and there were two jurors. I fucked up so bad a-and sometimes I just think I'm not capable of doing my job or doing it right." Rafael wants to curl into himself, the shame and defeat too overwhelming for him. 

Sonny forcefully pulls Rafael into a hug, he knows it takes Rafael some effort to talk about his feelings like this. 

"Listen to me, Rafael. Listen to me well love, you are the best ADA you possibly could be, you are the best ADA I know, you're the best person I know. I know you don't think so, I know this case was hard to prosecute, but you did all you could, and yes you may have messed up. But a few mistakes, or in your case, one mistake, doesn't make you any less great. Okay?" Sonny says, softly, right into Rafael's ear. 

The ADA squeezes him closer before looking up at him. "Mi Amor, thank you so much. I love you to no end, you're so good to me." 

Sonny smiles and takes his fiance's chin in his hand, bringing his face closer to his. "Why wouldn't I be, you're my everything, Rafael." Rafael feels a blush creep to his cheeks and he inches closer to Sonny. 

Sonny closes the gap quickly, both his hand finding their way to the sides of the others face. Rafael sets his hand on the taller's hips. This kiss overflows with kindness, happiness, and reassurance. They separate and touch foreheads. 

"Dominick, Corazon, what's for dinner?"

Sonny laughs lightly and begins stroking his lover's cheek. 

"Well, I thought I'd make lasagna because you love it, especially when I make it."

"I do, I love it when you cook in general Dom." Rafael laughs breathily and kisses Sonny once again.

"Well, dinner is almost ready." Sonny rubs Rafael's thigh, getting up before planting a kiss on his neck. 

Barba looks on as Sonny begins cooking again, he sits there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. He decides on getting up and pestering his on task fiance. Sonny is making a salad and is currently putting tomatoes in the bowl, Rafael comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him, taking a deep breath. 

"Did ya miss me already Rafi?" 

"Yes. I don't like not being around you." this is said softly and sweetly. 

"That's exactly why I'm marryin' ya," Sonny says, turning around and setting the salad on the bar behind him, Barba still attached to him. 

"Can't stand not bein' near ya either." The detective says quietly. 

Rafael hums against his back and soaks in the warmth exuding from Sonny. 

"Rafi?"

"Yes, mi Sol?" 

"As much as I enjoy you hugging onto me, I would like you to get the plates while I get the lasagna out of the oven."

"I got it," he says, rubbing his face against Sonny's back before fetching the plates, forks and wine glasses and setting them on the bar.

"Thank you, babe," he puts his hand on the back of Rafael's neck and kisses him. 

Barba smiles and gets to the fridge to grab a bottle of red wine. By the time he's gotten it, Sonny has gotten the steaming dish onto the bar to cool off before they eat it. They sit down at the bar, hand in hand talking quietly about nothing in particular. There falls a nice silence on the kitchen while they eat. However, they still look at each other dreamily, simply in love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rafael lays in Sonny's arms while Sonny kisses him lightly and lovingly.

"Thank you for telling me all that earlier Dominick." 

"Of course Rafi."

"I needed all of this, what you said, dinner, you in general. You make me so, unbelievably happy Dominick."

"You make me feel exactly that babe, maybe a little bit more after that."

Rafael laughs and kisses Sonny deeply. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
> Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
